fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Mario Kart Maximum
Mario Kart Maximum is an upcoming game for the Wii U. It is the ninth installment of the Mario Kart series, and will be released in 2017. Gameplay Mario Kart Maximum plays very similarly Mario Kart 8, also for the WiiU. Up to five players can play, four with a Wii Remote and one with the GamePad. Gliding, underwater, and anti-gravity returns, as well as bikes. Designing emblems and mission mode are back from Mario Kart DS. There are several new features as well, like customizing tracks, two new cups, and a new battle mode. Characters Starting Characters Mario - New Super Mario Bros U.png|Mario Luigi - New Super Mario Bros U.png|Luigi Princess Peach Artwork - Super Mario 3D World.png|Peach Yoshi Artwork - Mario Party Island Tour.png|Yoshi Bowser DKC-MOTA!.png|Bowser 130px-Toad Artwork - Super Mario 3D Land.png|Toad 100px-KoopaTroopa MP9.png|Koopa Troopa NSM DK.png|Donkey Kong 220px-Wario MPIT.png|Wario Daisy MPIT.png|Daisy Diddy Kong DKC-MOTA!.png|Diddy Kong Babymariobaseball.png|Baby Mario 123px-BabyLuigibeinghimself.png|Baby Luigi Waluigi rip.png|Waluigi 215px-Shyguy MP9.png|Shy Guy Unlockable Characters More characters wait in the wings to race! Try getting them all! Babypeach.png|Baby Peach Birdo (Mario Party 9).png|Birdo 113px-ToadetteMP8.png|Toadette SMG BowserJr.png|Bowser Jr. 100px-NSMBU LarryKoopa.png|Larry Roy Koopa.png|Roy 90px-Lemmy Koopa NSMBU.png|Lemmy 150px-WendyNSMBU.png|Wendy 150px-IggyNSMBU.png|Iggy Classic Morton Koopa Jr. (NSMBWii Style).png|Morton 150px-LudwigNSMBU.png|Ludwig Wiggler MK7.png|Wiggler KingBooMKFlash.jpeg|King Boo 397px-PeteySluggers.png|Petey Piranha Red Lakitu from Mario Kart 7 By Shy Guy Yellow.png|Lakitu HammerBroNSMBU.png|Hammer Bro (new) Dixie Kong - Donkey Kong Country Tropical Freeze.png|Dixie Kong (new) 250px-MP8 DryBones.png|Dry Bones Rosalina Model SSB4.png|Rosalina BlooperMK8.png|Blooper(new) Plessiee.png|Plessie(new) NabbitNSMBU.png|Nabbit(new) 364px-Kamek-212x283.png|Kamek (new) DanniMii.png|Mii DLC Characters These characters are only available via DLC packs. Try to get them all! 250px-R.O.B.; Robot(Clear).png|R.O.B. 180px-Lubba.png|Lubba (new) HoneyQueenMKH.png|Honey Queen BabyDK.png|Baby DK(new) Kritter.png|Kritter(new) Egadd.png.png|Professor E. Gadd (new) Tracks Nitro Tracks For more info, see Mario Kart Maximum/Tracks Retro Tracks DLC Cups Staff Ghosts Just like Mario Kart 8, there is only one staff ghost per race. Here are the staff ghosts; Vehicle Parts Starting Vehicles: *Standard *Max Kart *Goomba Stomper *Birthday Girl Wheels: *Standard Wheels *Wooden Wheels Gliders: *Standard Glider *Parafoil Unlockable Vehicles: *Cat Cruiser *Para-Shell *Green Fire *Heart Coach *Boo Pipes *B Dasher *Banisher *Peanut Popper *Barrel Train *Hurricane *Pipe Frame *Comet *Bullet Bike *Cloud Nine *Cact-X *Zipper *Piranha Prowler *Mach Bike *Shooting Star *Dorider *Golden Rider *Rainbow Rider Wheels *Mushroom *Slim *Slick *Roller *Tickers *Azure Roller *Crimson Slim *Verde Slick *Golden *Rainbow Gliders *Flower Chute *Parasol *Cheep Chute *Shooting Chute *Bowser Kite *Swooper *Beast Glider *Golden *Rainbow Battle Courses For more info, see Mario Kart Maximum/Battle Courses Items On The Track Coin Artwork - Super Mario 3D World.png|Coin: Collecting ten coins boosts your acceleration ItemBoxMK8.png|Item Box: run into one to get an item StarCoin.png|Star Coin: only appears in Grand Prix, three in each track Returning GreenShellMK8.png|Green Shell: Projectile that can be thrown forward TripleGreenShellsMK8.png|Triple Green Shell RedShellMK8.png|Red Shell: Projectile that homes in on other players TripleRedShellsMK8.png|Triple Red Shells Banana (Mario Kart Wii).png|Banana: can be thrown as an obstacle TripleBananasMK8.png|Triple Bananas Kartmushroom.png|Mushroom: gives you one speed boost TripleMushroomMK8.png|Triple Mushrooms FakeItemBox.png|Fake Item Box: thrown on the track to stun racers BobombNSMBU.png|Bob'omb: explosive projectile that can be thrown StarmanSM3DW.png|Star: gives temporary invincibility BulletBillMK8.png|Bullet Bill: controls kart temporarily and makes you invincible LightningBoltMK8.png|Lightning: Shrinks all other players SpinyShellMK8.png|Spiny shell: targets first place and explodes BlooperMK8.png|Blooper: squirts ink on all other players MegaMushroomSM3DW.png|Mega Mushroom: makes user giant to squish other racers FireFlowerSM3DW.png|Fire Flower: allows you to shoot 15 fireballs LuckySeventhAnniversary.png|Lucky 7: surrounds kart with seven usable items GoldenMushroom2.png|Golden Mushroom: allows you to use unlimited speed boosts for 10 seconds ThunderCloud.png|Storm Cloud: strikes lightning on user, but can be passed on to others 551px-SuperHornMK8.png|Super Horn: let's out a sound wave that destroys all items, including spiny shells BoomerangFlowerMK8.png|Boomerang Flower: allows use of a boomerang three times PottedPiranhaPlantMK8.png|Piranha Plant: Puts out a piranha plant that snaps at opponents New Items IceFlower LTL.png|Ice Flower: let's you shoot ten ice balls to freeze other drivers Spiny2.png|Spiny: throws a spiny that walks around the track DoubleCherry.png|Double Cherry: makes a clone of you that takes item hits TripleBobomb.png|Triple Bob'omb ThwompNSMBU.png|Thwomp: goes up to first place and squishes the player Category:Mario Kart Games Category:Mario Games Category:TKThunder Category:Mario Kart (series) Category:Mario (series) Category:Racing Games